Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-168570 discloses an image forming device including a front cover acting as a sheet supply tray, and a rear cover for allowing access to internal components. Opening the rear cover can permit a user to remove sheet(s) jamming at a deep end portion of the device and to replace a damaged component with a new component.